Casablanca
Casablanca is the 1942 Oscar winning film based in unoccupied Africa during the early days of World War II. Starring Humphrey Bogart and Ingrid Bergman, it has been widely considered one of the greatest Hollywood movies ever made. Parodies *In The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982, Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy parody the two leads of Casablanca. *Similar artwork was used in a greeting card spoofing the film. *''The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980'' also spoofs the movie with a pull out poster. *In The Muppets Go to the Movies, Kermit and Piggy once again take on the lovers of Casablanca. This time, the two try to reenact one of the last scenes in the movie, and Kermit delivers Bogart's famous farewell. Miss Piggy is blown away, and Kermit yells after her, "Here's looking for you, kid!" *A Ready To Learn segment features Grover (at the piano) and Cleo Lion (of Between the Lions) reminiscing of the "rhyming game". *A Sesame Street segment, "Great Movie Classics," showcases a different version of the film: in this version, Rick keeps telling the pianist to keep saying the alphabet ("Say it again, Sam"). *Baby Natasha's parents, Humphrey and Ingrid, are named after the lead actors of the same first names. References *Lines from Casablanca are parodied in the Dinosaurs episode "Georgie Must Die." After gathering supplies for his mission, Earl bids farewell to Fran: ::Earl: "You know the troubles of two little dinosaurs don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. ... Oh! Almost forgot the beans. Half a dozen cans should do it. Maybe six. ... Well, farewell, Fran." ::Fran: "Oh, Earl, don't go!" ::Earl: "Frannie, I've got to go. If I don't, I'll regret it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, maybe not for the rest of the week. But probably by the end of the month. Do you have a calendar?" *Fozzie Bear performs an impression of Humphrey Bogart's role in Casablanca in Episode 107 of The Muppet Show. Rich Little later does the same in Episode 204. *In the Sesamstrasse episode 2316, Wolle says "Play it again Annette". *In his book Before You Leap, Kermit paraphrases one of the films most famous lines and makes note to save it for his next movie, "I'd regret it - maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of my life." *In a Sesame Street sketch where Grover is a street musician, Mr. Johnson laments, "Of all the benches in all the parks in the world, I had to pick this one!" *In a 1988 episode of Sesame Street, as Elmo and T.J. greet each other, Bob remarks "I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." *Just before Kermit starts singing "My Pollywog Ways", he hollers "play that piano, Sam!" Then, the first shot we see of the imaginary night club is a Fat Blue frog pianist meant to represent the famous saloon player from the movie. *In "Elmo's World: Eyes," a fish quips to scuba-diver Elmo, "Here's lookin' at you, kid." * In a 2017 Vanity Fair video, Ernie utters "Here's lookin' at you, kid". External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Movie References